


Safe in His Hands

by notatallrefined



Series: Chris and Eleanor [2]
Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallrefined/pseuds/notatallrefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor finally finds the courage to tell Chris all about her hands and fingers kink. </p><p>Chris embraces it fully, letting her have her way with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in His Hands

“This is my favorite part of you.” The deep rumble of Chris’s voice woke me up before I even realized I’d dozed off.

“Shit I’m sorry, I should be letting you sleep. Just because my sleep schedule’s all fucked up doesn’t mean yours has to be.” Like I could ever be angry with this man for waking me up to tell me that he loves my belly. “Mmm it’s fine, baby. Really. I should point out though that last night you said my ass was your favorite part of me.”

Chuckling he turned me into his chest and onto my side while grabbing a handful. “What can I say, I’m a man of many layers and interests. It’s so nice that your gorgeous body gives me so many options.” He laid a tender kiss on my nose. On my forehead. On each of my eyelids. By the time he finally reached my lips I had grabbed his hand with my free one that wasn’t pinned beneath his side. While caressing him and running my fingers between each one of his I gathered all my courage and whispered.

“Can I confess something?”

“Ohhh, is it dirty? If it’s dirty please for the love of Christ, confess away.”

My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would jump out of my chest. “Well. Sometimes when I get off I think about your hands and fingers. Actually, that’s a lie. Every time I get off I think about your hands and fingers.”

Chris’s eyebrows shot up and his trademark smirk spread across his face. “Really?? My hands and fingers? Okay, yea. I can work with that. Is it because of the way they touch you, or the way they look, or… shit….”

His voice cut off when I slipped his middle finger into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip. Moaning, I told him the truth. “It’s all of it. Oh god, it’s all of it.”

I pulled back far enough to stare at his hand while lightly tracing every line with my fingertips. “I have two of them, baby,” he said while bringing his other hand up and cupping my cheek. “My hands love you back, ya know. They love to touch you, feel you, get you off. Which is exactly what I’m gonna do right now.”

As Chris pushed me onto my back I stopped him. “No, not yet. Wait. I…I just….would it be weird if I just touched your hands with mine for a while?”

“Whatever gets you there, sweetheart. Fuck, the look on your face right now is so hot. You’ve already got me so hard and I’ve barely even kissed you.”

Gently biting down on his thumb then placing a soft kiss in the same spot I let out the most obscene moan that’s probably ever left my mouth.

“Jesus, baby. You’re gonna make me cum without even touching me if you keep making those filthy noises.”

Switching hands I laid a tender kiss on his giant palm. “I love it when your hands cup my ass while you’re fucking me with your mouth.” I licked from his wrist to the tip of his ring finger. “I love it when your fingers are in my pussy, exploring me. Playing with me. Loving me.”

“Baby…shit…”

I was desperately rubbing my thighs together, drunk in a haze of Chris’s hands and the sound of his heavy breathing. “I…..oh god…I love it when…when you use your hands to spank my ass while you’re taking me from behind.” I could feel the familiar tingling down my legs and the tightening in my belly. I was gonna fucking cum from nothing but finally telling Chris how much I adored his hands.

He caught me off guard when his fingers curled around mine. “Ohhhhh fuck, baby. I’m..ahhh…I’m gonna…shit.” I felt the warm, wet stickiness of his cum as he came against my thigh.

Moments later I was chanting. “Cumming cumming cumming.” It was all Chris needed to hear for him to plunge three fingers into my pussy, curling them and fucking me furiously. His forehead landed on mine while my hands flew to his hair, pulling him even further down onto me. He didn’t even try to muffle my screams while I surely woke my poor neighbors up at the ungodly hour of 3 in the morning.

Shaking I squealed, “Chris! Stop, oh god. I can’t…” With an almost menacing chuckle he put his fingers into his mouth and sucked, his beautiful eyes staring right into mine. He ran his tongue along each finger and I swear to Christ it’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.

Still throbbing and completely overwhelmed I couldn’t keep myself from begging while lifting my hips into the air. “Are you still hard, baby? Want your cock…need it…”

Before I could even finish my sentence Chris grabbed my hips, pulled me down further on the mattress, and slammed himself into me, still hard as steel. His tongue dipped in and out of my mouth at the same punishing pace. My fingernails dug into his ass as my body instinctively kept trying to climb him.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I kept repeating the same word over and over again. “Please please please.”

“Shh, baby. I got you,” Chris whispered between my screams and his grunts.

I clenched around him, screaming his name and sending him spiraling. With a roar he spilled into me before collapsing onto me, breathless and covered in a sheen of sweat.

“That’s seriously the hardest I’ve ever cum. EVER. That was the hottest fucking thing that’s ever happened to me.”

Trembling I confirmed with a nod of my head, my eyes still slammed shut.

“Hey. You okay? Did I finally break you?” he asked, trying to hide his concern with a teasing edge to his voice.

“Okay. Yea, I’m okay.”

He pulled out of me, a whimper leaving my mouth. I felt empty and overwhelmed all at once.

“Baby, you’re crying. Why are you crying?”

“No clue. Shit, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. Please don’t apologize. I just need to know you’re okay. Did I hurt you?”

“No, I swear you didn’t. I just…I was so scared to tell you about my stupid hand fetish and you made me feel so safe and not creepy.”

“Why would you be scared? You can tell me literally anything at all.”

 

“I guess just because I’ve only told one other guy. He teased me then called me a freak.”

Chris grabbed my face in his hands and begged me to look at him. “That guy’s an asshole, I mean it. It feels so good to be so loved by you, even my hands and fingers. I wasn’t lying when I said that was the hottest thing that’s ever happened to me, I meant it. Baby, you use my hands any way, any time you want. I adore you and your fetish, if that’s what you wanna call it. And can I tell you something I’ve been too nervous to tell you? I’m basically obsessed with your armpits.”

Laughing, thinking he was surely joking, I smacked him lightly on the chest. “Shut up that’s such a lie. I basically get a 5 o’clock shadow an hour after I’ve shaved them.”

“No, I’m serious!” he said while lifting my arms, pinning them to the mattress above my head, and licking one then the other. “They’re so soft and sweet. So just think of that every time you get embarrassed about loving something as normal as my hands and fingers.”

“Thank you, baby. I love you.”

Kissing the tear still left on my cheek then moving his mouth against mine and running his tongue along my teeth he whispered in my ear. “I love you so much more, beautiful. And just so you know, you basically just licked your own armpit.”

With that he jumped up off the bed, dodging the pillow I threw at him, and ran towards the bathroom. “Missed me!” Peeking his head back around the doorframe he taunted with a wiggle of his eyebrows. “Now come catch me in the shower.”


End file.
